


The Bliss Bet

by Liala



Series: Let the Bliss Set You Free [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Faith's funky bliss, John and the Deputy are competitive, Locked in a Bunker, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Saying Yes, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: Jonn receives a gift from his strange sister just before the Collapse traps him and the Deputy in a bunker.  With nothing to do, the pair indulge in the concoction which leads to a tantalising bet.TW - Sex pollen - Dubious Consent.





	The Bliss Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Finally we come to John! This has taken me a while to get together and polish, but I think I'm happy with it now at least. I hope you all enjoy!

It was just your fucking luck to be caught with John Seed the day the bombs actually fell.  You were checking out one of the deeper bunkers in the Valley when you heard footsteps on the ladder and the sound of the lid closing.  You had your gun ready and when John appeared at the end of the ladder you almost shot him if it wasn't for the look of horror in his face.  You had demanded to know what was wrong but he just pointed to the ladder.  You couldn't see anything obviously but you could here what sounded like a tornado tear through the county.

"What is it?" you asked again shaking him.  "John?"

"Joseph was right." he said.  "The bombs fell.  I was hunting you and I saw it happen and just reacted."

"Shit."

That had been months ago and it had not been an easy road from there.  John and you fought of course, but when there was no clear winner you had both decided to call a truce.  You had managed to contact Dutch and he had managed to contact Joseph who was eerily pleased at hearing you both survived.  You calculated your resources and how it would need to be rationed and after careful debate you reached an accord.  And so life went on.  He wasn't as insufferable as you expected.  Of course, after being freed from his parents John had had a more normal life.  But every now and then his sinning speech would surface and you'd argue and fight.  Every Sunday he forced you to listen to Joseph's service and pretend you weren't bored.  On and on and on it went.  But at least you were surviving...right?

**John**

He counted your survival as both a blessing a curse,  He was glad for company in the bunker but living with you was one fucking tease.  He knew from the first time he saw you in the flesh that he wanted you.  He craved to see you beg for him for whatever he would give you but as Joseph had reminded him, it was a sin.  Now, alone in a bunker with no Joseph to stop him or egg on his anger, his lust was becoming uncontrollable.  Let alone the fact that it was a stressful situation.  Still he had one trick up his sleeve.  Faith had given him a vial of a new type of Bliss to help seduce the Deputy.  He had kept it in his pocket and now, sitting in the low light, he contemplated it.  His feelings were low, life seemed hopeless and you had yet to fully warm up to him.  Perhaps indulging once would help take his mind off it even for a little bit.

"What's that?" you asked from where you lay on the couch in your underwear.  You looked so fucking tempting with his tattoo on your chest and those perfect...

"Some Bliss Faith gave me." he said.  "Was thinking about taking some."

"Isn't that a sin?" you chuckled.

"I won't tell if you don't" he replied.  "I need to take the edge off."

"I hear you.  How about we do that together?" you said.  "Both of us high as a kite can't be too bad."

"Alright." he said.  At least with you both high there was less chance you'd shank him.

Taking two shot glasses he poured an equal amount in each glass and mixed it with a little water.  He handed you a tumbler and you both downed it in one sip.  The effect was immediate.  Heat bloomed in his gut and he was driven by the urge to have sex.  He looked at you and saw the same expression in your eyes.

"I thought you said this was Bliss" you hissed.

"So did I. Faith did say it was something special." he growled.  "Fuck it's hot." 

Quickly, he stripped from his clothes down to his boxers and slumped on the couch and rubbing the hard bulge of his cock.  You sat beside him but you had discarded your bra and were busy rubbing the wet patch between your thighs.

"Oh fuck you John." you snarled.  "God why is it so hot?"

"Don't fucking tease." he snarled.

You looked at him as if you saw him for the first time and smirked.  You fucking smirked.

"Alright John, how about we play a game?"  you said rubbing your fingers under your panties.  "Last one to come gets to be in control."

"Wait what?"

You sighed disappointed he didn't pick it up quickly.  "We masturbate and the last one that cums gets to decide how to fuck the other one."

"Who says I want to fuck you?"

"Adelaide, Sharky, probably Joseph..." you listed.  "Besides I've caught you peeking.  All signs you want to fuck me."

"Fine, you're on." he said.  "But you face me."

You both stood and cast aside your remaining clothing leaving you bare as you sat opposite each other.  You wasted no time spreading your legs giving him a great view of your pussy.  He did the same giving you a view of his hard cock already leaking and eager.  You both wasted no time in touching yourselves.  You looked stunning as you explored yourself and he licked his lips imagining how good you would taste.  

**You**

You found out quickly that watching John was probably the worst thing you could of done.  His startling blue eyes bore into yours with great intensity and the fucker had the audacity to lick his lips.  You were so turned on and finding it difficult to concentrate.  Well two could play at the game.  You began to moan softly and closed your eyes picturing him fucking you as you only lightly teased your clit.  You moaned his name softly and his curse told you it worked.  Whatever Faith had made was burning through your system and you keened when you touched your clit.  You gasped as you felt larger fingers press and tease your hole before pressing in roughly and stretching you.  You cried out and opened your eyes finding John jerking himself off as he finger fucked you.  

"What...ah!  Shit.  Oh fuck just there!"

"You never said I had to just touch myself." he chuckled thumbing your clit.  "Now baby, you're gonna come for me hard."

He pressed himself over you and your hands travelled between his shoulders and your breasts as he worked you quickly and efficiently.  You wanted to push him away and win but as he pressed his fingers against your sweet spot you cried out and came hard around his fingers as small shudders trembled through your body.  You laid back and tried to catch your breath but the fire in your body continued anyway.

"Looks like I win Babygirl."

"You cheated." you panted.  

"You didn't make it an explicit rule."

"Asshole."

"But the _Lawyer_ Asshole who is in charge.  Bend over the arm of the chair."

You wanted to fight and argue but you had made a fair bet and turned onto your front and raised your hips.  John wasted no time smacking your ass roughly before pulling the flesh of your ass apart.

"Fuck you look good." he growled pressing himself against your soaked hole.  "I'm gonna fuck you so good."

"Prove it then, otherwise you're all talk.  Just like..."

John thrust fully in you and you cried out as he rolled his hips grinding into you before slowly dragging himself out and before slamming in.  You cried filled the room at how good it felt and how much he filled you.  

"YES! John!" you shouted as he fucked you hard and fast.  

"Say it again." he demanded smacking your ass when you didn't reply.  "Say Yes."

"Make me." you pouted.

"Gladly."  

He rubbed your clit in fast circles and you keened, tightening on him as he pinched and pulled your nipples.  He wasn't gentle at all but that wasn't what you needed.  You needed it to be rough.  You needed him.

"I'm gonna come John please!" you cried out.  

"Say it, say you want to come on my cock."

"Please let me come on your cock."

"You know what I want to hear."

"Yes, John, Yes I want to come of your fat cock."

"Good girl." he growled thrusting faster as you cried out and came loud.   You thrust back on his cock as hard as you could as he growled and came in you with a loud groan.

You both collapsed on the sofa breathing heavily but as he encouraged you to lie back you realised it wasn't the end.  Still hard and leaking he rubbed up and down your slit igniting the embers of your passion.  He scooped some of your combined juices and pressed it to your lips and you sucked them clean.  He praised you as he pressed his cum back inside and teased your over sensitive body.  You reached between you and pressed his cock against your slit and he slid in once more.  He started slower this this time both of you were still worn out.  But where he was demanding previously, this time he was loving. He kissed you with pent up passion and longing and you responded as starved for affection as you were.  You rocked to meet his gentle thrusts.  His mouth roamed your body sucking harsh marks on your skins teasing your breasts nipping and sucking your taut peaks harshly.

"Fuck you look good with my marks" he growled.  "All mine.  That's it Babygirl, grip me tighter.  I'm gonna fill your sweet cunt again and again...shit...that's it...oh fuck..."

John moaned as your mouth began to explore his neck and skin sucking and nipping the muscles on his neck.

"Yes John...I want you..." 

You whispered sweet nothings in his ear as his thrusts slowed down as if he didn't he would spill to quickly.  He wanted to savour your supplication and if he was honest he didn't want it to go back to the quiet hostility.  He responded with his own lurid words.  He had already found his sharp to guess his greatest strength as your body responded to his touch and sounds.

"Gonna come." You whimpered underneath him as he spread your legs wider, long, deep thrusts hitting deeper and his thumb rubbed your clit just right.

"Good girl." He purred.  "Come hard for me Deputy, come hard and take everything I have."

With a sharp cry, you came hard.  Your nails ranked down his back and he surged forward, relentless as pleasure became too much and you begged him to come.  The constant litany of "Yes!" Tipped him over the edge.  But even as he pulled from within. He was still unbearably aroused but you were coming down from your high and beginning to tire.

"Wow, Faith's stuff got you pretty good." You mumbled as you lay beside him on the couch softly moaning as he teased your sensitive folds.

"Just once more Babygirl, can you do that for me?  One more yes?" He asked nuzzling your cheek.  You hummed as his touch grew insistent and despite your fatigue you wanted to chase that high.  "What's the word?"

By the time you were both truly satisfied you lay in a tangled mess of limbs on the couch wrapped in his warm embrace as he kissed and mouthed at your neck.  Joseph's broadcasts didn't seem so bad anymore and at least there would be something interesting to do in the endless monotony.

"Guess Faith wasn't so strange after all." said John in the comfortable silence.

"How much did we have left?" you replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I've had a massive writing slump so I hope that it worked for you!


End file.
